Unstable
by Dream Dagger
Summary: Soul and Maka are the best of friends until a little comment gets them wondering how they really feel about each other. SoulxMaka Possibly offensive content/language. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: Maka Chop!

Soul: Hey guys, I'm really freaking bored right now. What do ya wanna do?

Maka: How about you shut up and do something other than complain.

Soul: Nobody asked you.

Maka: I'm the only one here besides you so who else could you possibly be talking to?

Soul: Anyone besides you.

Maka: Well, fine have it your way then.

*Maka flips him off and walks away*

Soul: That dumb bitch. Anyways what was I gonna say?

*Black Star walks in*

Black Star: You were gonna say how much you needed a big star like me to keep you company huh? Haha of course! Who else could be so amazing as me? That's right nobody! Yahooooooooooooooo!

Soul: Ummm...Sure why not. Anyways where's Tsubaki?

Black Star: I dunno, I guess I'm just too big of a star for her huh?

Soul: Yeahhhh...right.

Black Star: I'm freaking starving right now bro!

Soul: You just ate everything in the refrigerator! What the hell else could you want?!

Black Star: Food.

Soul: Well, no shit Sherlock. Have you seen Kid anywhere?

Black Star: Nope. Haha but I just made his room asymmetrical as fuck! Yahooooooooooo!

Soul: Oh shit. He's probably dead. Should we check?

Black Star: Eh, fuck him and his OCD. Why should I care?

Soul: You got a point there man.

Black Star: Of course I do you idiot. I'm the big man here ya know?

Soul: Yeah. I do actually.

*Maka walks back in*

Maka: Hey Black Star what's up?

Black Star: Nuffin much. So uh can I ask you a personal question?

Maka: Yeah of course.

Black Star: Well, I was wondering..What bra size are ya?

Maka: What?!

Black Star: Cause ya see I wanted to know if you had any at all and cause Kid said that you we-

Maka: Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Chop!

*Black Star got Maka Chopped for his stupidity, once again*

Soul: Uh.. Yeah I had nothing to do with that.

Maka: Mmhhm. Sure. Just make sure you keep your pervy habits to yourself next time. Kay?

Soul: Hey wait a minute! Didn't I already tell you that I had nothing to do with it?! And I am not a perv!

Maka: Yeah, yeah. Your magazines say otherwise.

*Holds up a magazine with half naked girls. Mostly Blair*

Maka: Hey! Is that Blair?!

Soul: Uh...No that's um...Clair

Maka: You know, If you're gonna try to lie, don't make the names sound alike you dumbfuck!

Soul: That's actually your father's...

Maka: Oh my god..PAPA!

*Runs around looking for her papa so she can properly Maka Chop him*


	2. Chapter 2: Worthless Scumbag

**_So Maka dragged Soul through the DWMA's corridors, looking to chop her pervy father._**

**__**Maka: Soul? I thought you said he was here.

Soul: Uh, yeah did I say that I meant to say that Kid knows. Bye!

_**Soul saw the chance to run and took it. Maka hastily looks around for Kid.**_

**__**Maka: That idiot better not be lying.

**_*Opens door to find Kid lying on the floor*_**

**__**Maka: Kid! Are you okay?

Kid: Maka is that you?

Maka: Um..yeah

Kid: Can I ask you something?

Maka: Yeah but it better not involve boobs. You got me?

Kid: Yeah...okay

Maka: So what did you wanna say?

Kid: Um...can I show you something?

Maka: Uh...sure. What is it?

Kid: It's Crona...

Maka: Crona? What about Crona?

Kid: Well...I don't know how to say it...

Maka: What do you have a crush or something?

Kid: Haha you're funny. Actually the complete opposite.. I kinda almost killed him...

Maka: What?! Why?

Kid: HAVE YOU SEEN HIS DAMN HAIR?! SO FREAKING UNSYMMETRICAL!

Maka: Right. I should have known. Where is he now?

Kid: The nurse. Do you think it's okay to leave him there with Medusa though? He seems to be afraid of her or something.

Maka: I don't know. But do you know where my papa is?

Kid: Death Scythe? Oh, yeah he went somewhere with Blair I don't remember though. He's probably out drinking or something.

Maka: Thanks. You're so much help.

Kid: Your welcome!

_***Maka walks away looking to find someone with the whereabouts of her papa. Spirit.***_

Maka: When I find you dad, you're gonna pay. You worthless scumbag.


	3. Chapter 3: Not Myself

**I haven't updated because of a stupid heritage project I have to do... Lol so yeah Maka finally catches up to her father to ask him about his very interesting magazines and ends up possibly liking Soul... Lol enjoy ;)**

**...**

****Maka: Uh...Papa where are you?!

*Maka is getting really frustrated and just wants to talk to her dad*

Maka: Dad! Where are you?!

*Tsubaki walks up to Maka with a magazine in hand*

Maka: Hey Tsubaki! Where have you been?

Tsubaki: I've been a little sick that's all. Soul thought I was dead haha.

Maka: That idiot. Anyway have you seen m-

*Stares at the magazine Tsubaki is holding*

Maka: Y-y-you read those too?

*Backs away creeped out and disgusted*

Tsubaki: No! I found a bunch of these in Black Star's room I swear!

Maka: Oh, okay. That would make a lot more sense than what I was thinking...

Tsubaki: Oh Maka *giggles*.

Maka: Have you seen my dad anywhere?

Tsubaki: Yup! He's with Soul and Black Star upstairs. Let's go!

*Grabs Maka and carries her upstairs*

Tsubaki: Okay, here he is.

*Opens door*

Soul: Hey Maka your father is really weird.

Black Star: Tsubaki! I thought you were dead! *hugs her*

Maka: That makes two idiots.

Soul: Hey!

Maka: Papa, can I ask you something?

Spirit: Yes of course you can Maka. You can ask me anything.

Maka: Okay considering that, WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THESE MAGAZINES?!

*Tsubaki, Soul, and Black Star stare at Maka*

Spirit: Um...well you see...I kinda...I'M SORRY MAKA! I LOVE YOU!

Maka: That isn't a valid answer. Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Chop!

*Chops her father in the face sending him out the window*

Soul: A little aggressive. Don't you think?

Black Star: Hahahahahahahahaha that was awesome! But not as awesome as me!

Tsubaki: Maka, that was a little harsh..

Maka: Eh, he needed to be taught a lesson. Those magazines are unacceptable.

Soul: Since when did you because godly enough to judge people's tastes?

Maka: So what are you saying Soul? You like those perverted things too?! Oh yeah I forgot of course you do! Especially since it has Blair in it! *runs out crying*

Black Star: Dude making a girl cry like that doesn't make you look cool. It makes you look like a jerk.

Tsubaki: Soul, you should apologize to her. I know you didn't mean it but just give it a try will you?

Soul: If it'll make me look cool then hell yeah I will.

Tsubaki: Trust me, it will.

Soul: Alrighty then. Be right back.

*Walks out and looks for Maka*

...

Maka: Why do guys do this? Boys suck. *cries and looks up to see Soul*

Soul: Hey Maka. I wanna talk.

Maka: Why should I talk to you? You made it pretty clear that you're in the same boat as my father.

Soul: Maka, I'm sorry. I know I've said things to make you upset and that's not cool. I don't want you to cry and I don't expect you to forgive me but don't think that I'm like your father. I don't want to be like him. I don't want to cheat on my wife. Because after all cool guys don't cheat. Do they?

Maka: I forgive you. You idiot. *smiles and Soul sits next to her*

Soul: Hey you know what?

Maka: I'm not a mind reader you know. What?

Soul: I wonder what I would name them.

Maka: Huh? I told you already I'm not a mind reader.

Soul: Sorry. If I were to ever have a child what should I name them?

Maka: Um...why are you asking me this? You creep.

Soul: I don't know.

Maka: That's nice. Are we going back or what? It's getting late.

Soul: No. We should stay here. Look. *points to the sky*

Maka: Wow I've never seen clouds before Soul.

Soul: No, just look at them. Don't some of them resemble things?

Maka: Kinda. Hey that one looks like a..

Soul: A heart? Yeah I thought so to.

Maka: Hey Soul can I ask you something?

Soul: Yeah.

Maka: Well, I was wondering do you think my dad will ever find love again?

Soul: Why? I thought you didn't care.

Maka: I just want him to be happy. But being happy doesn't mean sneaking around and cheating.

Soul: Yeah. That isn't cool.

Maka: We really should be heading back.

Soul: Yeah.

*Both head back to the DWMA*

...

Black Star: So where have you two been? *grins*

Soul: Uh, you have such a perverted mind sometimes.

Tsubaki: Yeah. So are you guys cool?

*Both nod in unison*

Black Star: Aww how cute...You two even do things at the same time haha. *rolls on he floor laughing*

Tsubaki: Yeah...don't listen to his nonsense. I'm so sorry about him. He's been like this all day. He told me that you should...um...

Maka: What?

Tsubaki: Um...

Black Star: Haha I said you two should bang each other! *Everyone looks at them*

Tsubaki: Yeah that...

Soul: I have no comment to that...

Maka: I sure as hell do! Like hell we're gonna bang! We're only kids dude! What the hell are you thinking?!

Black Star: I'm just saying...you don't need to get all defensive...

Maka: Well maybe you shouldn't say such ridiculous things!

Soul: Yeah dude. Seriously I would never do that.

Black Star: Yeah yeah. You don't fool me Soul. I know what you want from her. Haha I'm such a huge star that I figured that out all by myself! Yahooooooooooooooooooo!

Soul: Can I kick him?

Tsubaki: Don't hurt him guys. He doesn't mean it. Right?

Black Star: Like hell I don't. They would make cute babies.

Tsubaki: Yeah...um...see you later guys! *drags Black Star away swearing at him*

Soul: What's with him today?

Maka: I don't know but it's freaking me out...

Soul: Whatever. Let's go home kay?

Maka: Yeah.

*Soul and Maka both go home thinking about what Black Star said*

Maka: _That damn Black Star. Who does he think he is telling me that?!_

Soul: _He's playing with my mind. I don't think I could ever picture myself with Maka. We are just friends. That's all. Right?_


	4. Chapter 4: Unstable

**Yes! Another chapter finished :) Enjoy this very attractive chapter will ya? ;)**

...

Maka: Soul? Where are you? *looks around*

*Finds a note on the floor*

_Maka I went to go talk to Black Star and settle somethings between us. Feel free to come and give him a couple of chops. Bye~_

Maka: Oh no. By settle I hope he doesn't mean fight. Soul!

*Runs out of her room and down the stairs where she runs into the Thompson sisters*

Liz: Hey Maka! Why you in a rush?

Patty: Yeah! Just go with the flow~

Maka: Sorry guys. I was looking for Soul.

Liz: Whoa he must have done something really bad huh?

Maka: No I'm just worried.

Liz: You worried about him? That's a first.

Maka: Maybe. Have you seen Black Star anywhere?

Liz: Yeah. Him and Kid were with Soul at the park. Let's go.

*Liz, Patty and Maka run to the park*

...

Liz: Kid? Huh? Where'd he go?

Patty: Hey it's Kid! *points to the right*

Liz: Hey Kid over here!

*Kid looks over and waves*

Kid: Hey ladies. Maka you look worried. What's bugging you?

Maka: Nothing. I'm fine.

Kid: Hey Liz, Patty why don't you play with them for a little.

*Both nod in unison giving Kid a chance to interrogate Maka*

Kid: So Maka, it's just you and me. You gonna tell me now?

Maka: Okay. Fine.

Kid: What's bugging you? By any chance does it have to do with Soul?

Maka: _What is he saying? Does he know? Oh god I hope not._

Kid: Hello?

Maka: Sorry I was dazed out for a second. Um...yeah it does..

Kid: Do you like him or something?

Maka: *looks down sheepishly and tries to change the subject* How about we talk about potatoes?

Kid: That's not relevant to anything. I understand you are probably confused and I want to help you. Ignoring your feelings will not help you understand them. Maka will you let me help you?

Maka: Yeah. I don't see what you could do but okay.

Kid: Now that I know what's bothering you, why don't you just let it off your chest. Tell him.

Maka: I want too but I don't know how...

Kid: Maka just tell him what you're feeling. You never know he just might feel the same way. Perfect timing. Hey Soul! *waves* Go tell him! *pushes Maka towards Soul*

Maka: Hey Soul sorry about that. You okay? *helps him up*

Soul: Yeah I'm fine. So can I ask you something?

Maka: Yeah.

Soul: Why have you been so distant lately?

Maka: I was wondering the same about you.

Soul: Really?

Maka: Yeah. Soul?

Soul: Yeah?

Maka: Um..I need to tell you something. But not now. Not yet.

Soul: Yeah that made a lot of sense. Are you feeling okay?

Maka: Yeah, I'm perfectly fine.

Soul: Maka, do you have a crush on me or something?

Maka: What?! Why would I?! That's absurd! *blushes*

Soul: Yeah...

Maka: I'm sorry.

Soul: For what?

Maka: For being so distant and not telling you. You're practically my best friend. I should be able to tell you anything. But I just can't. I'm sorry.

Soul: It's okay Maka. *hugs her really tightly*

Maka: Soul?

Soul: Maka. I l-

Kid: Hey guys! Black Star beat us all that asshole. Anyways we should be heading back. Come on! *chases Black Star*

Soul: Let's go. *grabs Maka's hand and chases after the rest of the group*

Maka: Yeah. Let's go.

...

Soul: _What happened today? What was I going to tell Maka? That I love her?_

Maka: _What happened today? Was Soul going to tell me that he loves me? I don't think I can handle that. My heart is too unstable._


	5. Chapter 5: I Think I Love You

**Aww that last chapter was soooo cute :3 Lol so yeahh, Blair finally makes an appearance! Yay! Lol I love her XD Enjoy ;)**

...

Soul:_ Maka, what was I going to tell her yesterday? I don't even know. My feeling are being decoded at this very moment. I don't know if I love her or what. By the looks of it she definitely has some kind of feelings for me. But..why?_

Maka: _Soul, what were you going to tell me yesterday? I didn't really tell you anything yesterday...I didn't need to. Somehow you already knew..do you feel the same way?_

...

Soul: Hey Maka wake up! *hits Maka with pillow*

Maka: Ow! You jerk what was that for? It's like 3am right now!

Soul: I know. Just look. *opens curtains to send light flooding in*

Maka: Oh, it's the sunrise. It's really pretty. *smiles and stares outside*

Soul: Yeah. And really freaking bright. *closes curtains abruptly*

Maka: Why are you up so early?

Soul: I couldn't sleep.

Maka: So you wake me up?

Soul: Sorry about that. *looks down*

Maka: What's wrong? You look like something's eating you inside.

Soul: Something is.

Maka: What?

Soul: You wouldn't understand. I'm going to go talk to Kid. *leaves Maka confused and alone*

Maka: What's his deal? *gets dressed and leaves to look for Blair*

...

Soul: Hey anybody awake? *knocks on door*

*Liz opens door looking half-asleep*

Soul: Good morning Liz. Is Kid awake yet?

Liz: Uh, yeah. Kid's been awake since 1am. You want me to get him? *falls over from exhaustion*

*Soul catches Liz and carries her to her room*

Soul: You should go to sleep and relax. *tucks her in and scurries to find Kid*

Liz: Thanks Soul. Good night.

...

Soul: Kid? Are you in here?

*Kid appears out of nowhere and nods*

Kid: Hello Soul. It is quite unusual to see you awake so early. What's the occasion?

Soul: I need some advice. And why are you up so early?

Kid: Oh, me? I had a horrible nightmare that my room had been trashed so I needed to check if it still remained perfectly symmetrical. What do you need advice on?

Soul: I don't know.

Kid: Well, describe your problem.

Soul: I don't know how to deal with this.

Kid: What are you Crona? Tell me what's on your mind Soul, you didn't come all the way here just to whine. Or did you?

Soul: It's like something's eating my alive almost. I don't know how to deal with it. I don't understand it. Why me?

Kid: Are you depressed or something?

Soul: Um..yes and no.

Kid: Are you talking about what I think you're talking about? *grins and winks*

Soul: What do you think I'm talking about?

Kid: Maka.

Soul: *looks down and turns blood-red*

Kid: Haha I knew it. What's the problem?

Soul: I don't know.

Kid: I'm going to make a wild assumption here and say that you might have some feelings for her. Am I right or am I right?

Soul: *nods and quickly looks down to hide his new-found shame*

Kid: Oh, Soul. There's nothing to be ashamed about. I don't see why you don't go and tell her. Are you afraid she's not going to love you back?

Soul: Love? *gets even redder*

Kid: Don't act like that's not what you were going to tell her yesterday. *smiles and puts on his shoes*

Soul: I can't tell her.

Kid: I have a feeling she may already know. If you can't tell her can you at least tell Spirit?

Soul: Dude, he would die if I told him... You know what I think I can tell him. *grins*

Kid: Haha Soul, you never change. Let's go. *grins*

*Soul and Kid leave Kid's house in search of Spirit*

...

*Maka walks around looking for her kitty-cat friend Blair*

Maka: Blair? Are you in here?

*Lifts up a box to find Blair taking a cat-nap*

Maka: Blair? Wake up sleepy head. *pokes her belly with a stick*

*Blair rolls over and yawns*

Blair: Hi Maka! What are you up too this early?

Maka: Soul woke me up. I need to talk to you.

Blair: Aww what do you need me for? I'll be glad to help! *smiles and goes back to her human form*

Maka: I want to talk to you about something important.

Blair: Yay! What is it about?

Maka: Um...it's about Soul..

Blair: Yay! I just adore that little scythey-boy of yours! What's wrong with him? Is he sick or something?

Maka: Kinda. It seems like something's eating him inside out. I think it might be my fault...

Blair: What do you think you did?

Maka: Nothing. But he seems different around me...Like he's battle something inside his head and somehow it involves me..

Blair: And he seems like this only around you?

Maka: Yeah. Around everyone else he's normal like nothing's wrong or it's off his mind. But when he's with me he seems kinda depressed and confused.

Blair: Aww. I get it now. *puts her hand on Maka's shoulder*

Maka: What do you get?

Blair: Sweetie, he's in love. *smiles*

Maka: Love?! *gets red and overcome with emotion*

Blair: Haha, I think someone else is too! *giggles and hugs her*

Maka: Me? In love? No way...it can't be...

Blair: Aww Maka I was only kidding. But judging the reaction you just had maybe you are. It isn't uncommon Maka. Just tell your father how you feel about Soul. He'll understand.

Maka: So...what do I do now?

Blair: How about you go and take a walk to sort out everything. Then come back and let me know what you wanna do. Kay?

Maka: Yeah. Thanks Blair. *smiles*

*Maka starts to walk away*

Blair: Oh, and Maka!

*Maka turns around*

Maka: Yeah?

Blair: When you some back do you mind bringing me some fish?

Maka: Sure. *smiles*

...

Maka: _So if what Blair said is true then, maybe...just maybe...I'm in love with Soul. I sure hope she knows what she's talking about. That crazy cat. Soul, I hope you feel better soon. I hate to see you so..confused._

Soul: _Kid better be right. I still can't understand why telling Spirit my feelings will make me any less confused. I don't know if this is the right thing to do..keeping my feelings bottled up inside and hidden from the world..it won't help me and it most certainly won't help Maka. Maka, I think I love you..._


	6. Chapter 6: Lovesick

**I wrote this chapter really quick so sorry if it's crappy :( Lmao please enjoy anyway :) 3**

...

*Death the Kid and Soul were running through different halls and rooms in search of Spirit*

Kid: Where the hell is that man?

Soul: Maybe with Lord Death?

Kid: Oh yeah! I didn't think of that man! Let's go! *grabs Soul and runs even faster then before*

Soul: Hey slow down will ya?!

Kid: No time. We need to get there before her.

Soul: Who?

Kid: Maka. She's bound to come and talk to her father soon.

Soul: Oh yeah, I guess your right..

Kid: Yeah we're here! *pushes down open*

*Lord Death and Spirit look up in confusion*

Spirit: Soul Kid what are you doing here so early?

Lord Death: Yes, what is the commotion about boys?

Kid: Well, you see Soul has a problem and he needed help so we wanted to find Spirit so he could help him..

Spirit: Well, if that's the case what's your problem Soul?

Soul: Um..well...uh...*turns red*

Spirit: Are you having a freaking allergic reaction to something?

Soul: No...

Spirit: Then why are you so damn red all of a sudden?

Soul: Uh...because...I...

Kid: Soul, if you want you could my dad.

Soul: I don't think telling either of them will change anything Kid...

Kid: Well, me and my dad could leave. Right dad? *looks at his father*

Lord Death: Well, if it's important enough...

Kid: It is I swear. Soul can I tell my dad?

Soul: Yeah. But when you leave...Kay?

Kid: Kay *smiles* Good luck *gives him a high-five*

Lord Death: Alrighty Soul, tell me when your done talking to Spirit.

Soul: Yes sir. *nods*

*Kid and Lord Death leave*

Spirit: So...what's really bothering you?

Soul: I...think I am in love with your daughter...

*Spirit's body is drained of it's color and he almost passes out*

Soul: Death-Scythe?! *catches him*

Spirit: Soul...are you joking?

Soul: No...are you okay? *sits him down*

Spirit: Yes. I'm fine. I just was a little startled. Does Maka know?

Soul: I don't think so...

Spirit: Soul, I am very disappointed in you.

Soul: Huh? For what? I don't get it?

Spirit: I'm disappointed that you didn't tell Maka before you told me..*smiles*

Soul: Huh? You aren't mad? I thought you would hate me...

Spirit: Look kid, I am not mad at you. We have something in common now *smiles even bigger*

Soul: What?

Spirit: We both love Maka.

Soul: What?! That's a bit much don't you think?! *blushes*

Spirit: Oh, Soul you are very easy to read you know. *laughs*

Soul: Hey! I am not 'easy to read' I am not a damn book you know!

Spirit: I know. It's an expression. *laughs*

Soul: Oh...I knew that...do you think she will be weirded out by all of this?

Spirit: No I actually think she may even feel the same. I hope so.

Soul: Why?

Spirit: Even if I am overprotecting her I still want her to be happy. Obviously she isn't happy with me as her father so I was hoping she would find love. Hopefully you won't mess up as badly as I did. *laughs kind of embarrassed*

Soul: You're a good father. *smiles*

Spirit: Really? You're probably the first person to think so...thank you Soul *smiles and hugs him*

Soul: You're welcome. You've helped a lot so thank you.

Spirit: Get ready kid.

Soul: Huh?

Spirit: You think telling me is gonna do anything? It may have cleared your mind for now but you need to tell Maka. She's coming.

Soul: Oh god...please don't make me tell her.

Spirit: Well..it will mean that much more to her if you say it..Besides I'm not the one whose lovesick *smiles and sticks his tongue out*

Soul: Okay...*opens door* Kid! Lord Death! You can come back in!

*Death the Kid and his father walk back in*

Lord Death: Awww Soul! Someone's in love!

Kid: Dad! That's just weird...

Lord Death: Sorry Kid...Anyway Maka is going to come here and talk to her father soon so you better prepare yourself Soul.

Soul: Okay. Thanks you guys. *smiles*

Kid: Group hug!

*Kid, Lord Death, Spirit and Soul have a group hug in a celebratory fashion*

...

*Maka walking around Death City in search of answers*

Maka: _Why has Soul been behaving this way lately? He seems lost and confused. Stuck in a battle inside his head. Fighting for a way out of his confusion. I really hope he has a reasonable answer for his actions lately. He's been avoiding me. Almost like I am the one causing his distress. I hope he finds a way out. I don't want to say that I love him. Not yet. I mean what would my father say? He'd probably kill him. I'd have to be sure that he cares about me too. Probably not though. Just thinking about makes me want to cry. He'd be better off with someone like Tsubaki or even Liz or Patty. Why me? Why must I be constantly worried about his well-being? He's my best friend, my weapon. Nothing more and nothing less. Right?_

*Maka walks into Tsubaki*

Tsubaki: Hey Maka! What's with the distraught look an your face?

Maka: I'm so stupid. *starts to cry*

Tsubaki: No you're not! I'm not going to let you negative things like that about yourself. You hear me? *grabs Maka's arms*

Maka: But I am. He doesn't like me. He's better off with you! *rips her arms from Tsubaki's grasp*

Tsubaki: Who? Tell me Maka.

Maka: Soul...

Tsubaki: Why is he better off with me? What do you mean?

Maka: I'm small useless and practically flat-chested. No guy could ever like me! *sobs even harder*

Tsubaki: Oh, Maka. *hugs her tightly* You listen here, not all men are after girls with huge chests, some men prefer a smart pretty and sweet girl. Like you. *smiles and wipes her tears* Maka, don't doubt yourself. I like you. Black Star likes you. Kid likes you. Everyone at the academy likes you Maka. If you really want a guy to like you be yourself. Do you know how many times I'd die to be you. Even for a day. You aren't useless. You're one of the strongest meisters I know. *kisses her cheek* I've got to go. If you feel down again talk to me kay?

*Maka blushes*

Maka: Uh..yeah..bye! *waves*

Tsubaki: Yup! *waves back*

Maka:_ Did Tsubaki just...kiss me?_

*Maka walks away confused and kinda weirded out*

Maka: That was strange...well I guess I'll go find Blair after I get some damn fish...

*Walks into the fish shop, buys fish, and looks for Blair*

Blair: Where is she? I'm getting hungry..

*Maka walks up to Blair and gives her the fish*

Blair: Thanks Maka! Have you thought about what you wanna do?

Maka: Yeah. I wanna talk to him.

Blair: Who?

Maka: Soul...But by myself with no one else around.

Blair: Ooh here comes the interesting part! *winks*

Maka: Blair! *blushes*

Blair: Haha I didn't mean it like that at all! Silly girl *grins*

Maka: I don't think I need to talk to papa anymore..

Blair: Why?

Maka: I have the strangest feeling that he knows what's bugging Soul..

Blair: Then why don't you wanna talk to him? Isn't that what you wanted help with?

Maka: I don't want my dad to tell me. I want Soul to tell me himself.

Blair: Oh, I get it now. You want to hear it from Soul because it'll mean more.

Maka: Yeah. But where do you think he is?

Blair: I have a feeling he's with your papa *smiles*

Maka: Why would he be with my dad? They hate each other!

Blair: I wouldn't say that. After all, they both share something.

Maka: What?

Blair: They both love you!

Maka: I know my dad does but Soul...*blushes*

Blair: Don't deny it! *winks* Now let's find that adorable little scythey-boy!

*Blair and Maka run to the DWMA looking for Soul*

...

Maka: _Oh man...I hope everyone's right..I don't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone..Soul, I love you..._

__Soul: _So here comes the moment of truth. Everything I've been hiding from the world. Is going to be revealed. Maka, I love you..._


	7. Chapter 7: The Moment of Truth

**Finally thought of something for this chapter. Hooray for me! XD Don't mind my weirdness and just read will ya? ;)**

...

*Maka walks up to the DWMA doors and waits for Blair to catch up*

Maka: Uh, Blair hurry up! *rolls her eyes and stomps her foot*

Blair: Sorry Maka! I'm a little slow today. Maybe I should go into my human form huh? *transforms back into her sexy human form*

Maka: Yeah whatever. Just hurry up okay?

Blair: You can't rush me I'm not a cheetah you know!

Maka: But they are in the cat family.

Blair: Touche *sticks tongue out*

Maka: Whatever lets just go. *opens doors*

Blair: Yay! It's time for the moment of truth.

Maka: Yeah...if you say so...

...

*Soul waits patiently along with Spirit, Kid and Lord Death*

Kid: When is she freaking coming?!

Lord Death: Kid, calm down. It's not like you're gonna confess your love to her. Be patient. *gives Soul a thumbs up*

Soul: I hate you all. *rolls his eyes*

Spirit: Awww I love you too Soul *gives him a bear hug*

Kid: *crying* I didn't know you felt that way...

Soul: You both are morons.

Lord Death: Ooh I hear footsteps coming this way.

Kid: Me too.

Spirit: What time is it?

*Kid looks around for a clock*

Kid: I don't know but I'm going to postulate and say it's about...4:30am...

Spirit: Damn...

*Maka and Blair knock on the door and fill the room with awkwardness and silence*

Lord Death: That's them. Kid, Spirit, when I open the door don't say anything just leave the room and act like nothing happened okay?

*Both nod in agreement*

Lord Death: Then I'll tell Maka that something's come up and I have to take Blair with me. This way Soul and Maka can talk one on one.

Soul: Don't say it like that! *blushes*

Kid: You pervert. *laughs*

Spirit: You better not even think about doing anything to my little Maka you got me you perverted shark-boy!

Lord Death: Spirit, there's nothing to worry about. Soul's a good kid he wouldn't do anything of the sort.

*Maka and Blair are still knocking on the door*

Lord Death: Oh! I almost forgot about them. *opens door*

Maka: Hi Lord Death can I talk to Soul? *looks around and sees Soul red in the face*

*Maka smiles and goes inside*

Blair: Hey Maka! Remember what I told you kay!

Maka: Where are you going?

Blair: Somewhere with Lord Death. I guess there's a problem with one of the kids.

Maka: Okay. Have fun!

Blair: Ha ha very funny. *smiles*

Maka: Hey, wasn't my dad and Kid here a second ago?

Soul: They went with Lord Death...*shifts awkwardly*

Maka: So...are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you?

Soul: Uh...yeah I guess...

Maka: Okay. *grabs his hand, making him even more red, and sits him down next to her*

Soul: Uh...I guess I...

Maka: Can I ask you something?

Soul: Yeah.

Maka: Um...are you in love with someone? That's what Blair thinks but most of the stuff she says a-

Soul: Uh...yeah I think I am.

Maka: Who?

Soul: Uh...you Maka..I think I'm in love with you...*blushes even more*

Maka: *blushes* That's cute.

Soul: Huh? How?

Maka: It's cute how all this time you were hiding this from me. You didn't even need to tell me I already knew.

Soul: So I've stressed about this for nothing?

Maka: Yeah I guess you have *giggles*

Soul: You're a really mean person Maka! *sticks tongue out*

Maka: What are you four? You're really immature.

Soul: But that's what you love about me huh?

Maka: Yeah...it is. *smiles*

Soul: You know what?

Maka: What?

Soul: Your dad is a really nice guy you know.

Maka: Yeah if you say so Soul.

Soul: I'm not joking. He really cares about you. He's sorry for what he did to you and your mother.

Maka: He always says that and then he goes off and cheats anyway. *starts to cry*

Soul: Don't cry Maka. *grabs her*

Maka: Soul, I'm sorry I just can't stand it when men cheat. It's so messed up and unfair!

Soul: I know. But cool men don't cheat do they? *smiles*

Maka: Yeah you're right. You're cool right?

Soul: Hell yeah I am. *laughs*

Maka: I need to go talk to Tsubaki. I'll see you later okay?

Soul: Yeah yeah go have fun *laughs*

Maka: Very funny. See ya! *kisses him on the cheek and leaves*

Soul: Did she just...kiss me? *blushes*

...

Maka:_ Whoa did I just kiss Soul? What the hell was that for anyway? He's so weird. But that's why I love him. I think..._

Soul: _I didn't even have to tell her anything?! What the hell! At least she kissed me, that's gotta count for something right? _


End file.
